


【Kunessi】含Kun量严重不足，梅六爷，您该吸Kun了

by Ackman



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bottom Messi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackman/pseuds/Ackman
Summary: >>CP：Kunessi，阿圭罗/梅西（斜线有意义）>>Warning：NC17，未成年勿入>>写在前面：阿Kun生贺，前篇是去年生贺，努力开车也甜不过正主，在下告辞
Relationships: Kunessi, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 10





	【Kunessi】含Kun量严重不足，梅六爷，您该吸Kun了

巴塞罗那的夜色依旧撩人，昏暗的卧室内传来低沉而喑哑的喘息，在这寂静的夜晚勾人心魄。月光透过浅色的薄纱轻柔流动，将这淫靡的一幕隐约展露，只见那月光白的皮肤上沾染着令人心动的潮红， 隐匿在柔软枕头间的侧脸露出略微羞涩的欢愉与欲求不满的苦楚。

濡湿的额发散落枕间，他半阖着眼睑，水润的双眸在迷蒙中看向一侧， 快滑落至床底的薄被遮不住他布满薄汗的劲瘦身体，好似刚从水中出浴。半遮半掩间，他双腿微张，露出身体最脆弱私密的地方，葱白的手指套弄着敏感的性器，在这夜深人静的无人之境肆意玩弄着自己。

——也并非只身独处。

只见他枕侧的手机屏幕发出明亮的光，从里面传来另一个男人同样富有磁性的粗重喘息，在低吟中呼唤着他的名字。灼热的呼吸扑打在他耳侧，刮过他敏感的耳廓，令他浑身一激，这如同被男人臂膀所紧紧拥揽的身体一阵战栗，手中喷张的性器便泄出了粘稠的精华。

“Leo，这就到了？”那头传来男人宠溺的轻笑，紧接着在一声低吼中，从听筒里传来的啧啧水声也停了下来。

梅西抬手望着黏腻在自己指尖的乳白液体，失神喘息了片刻，便又听得那头说道，“真怀念你那紧致又温暖的肉洞，它应该也很怀念我身下的那根东西了吧，”阿圭罗发出一声怀念的喟叹，故意凑近了手机低沉地撩拨道，“Leo，你真的不考虑一下我寄给你的那个东西吗？好歹是按着我的尺寸定做的，能让你舒服得更早地缴械投降哦——”

“闭嘴，”梅西瞧见了屏幕里突兀凑近的俊脸，像触电了般迅速移开了视线，脸颊已是一片酡红，“我去清洗了。”说着便起身把手机翻了个面，让那头只能看见一片漆黑。

从四肢百骸传来的被拥入怀中的暖意并未消散，梅西知道阿圭罗一直紧紧抱着那个玩偶，就如同抱着他一样。虽然触感真实，也甚至能够感受到对方的鼻息和温度，可他仍然觉得不够。或许是他太贪恋了，食髓知味的身体早已习惯了对方的陪伴，而如今数月无法相互触碰的现状让他迫切渴求着在眨眼间越过海峡，扑进对方真实的怀抱，而不是这种虚假的触感。

“晚安，坏蛋。”洗完澡回来将手机翻过来，那头果然还没有挂断，梅西亲吻了一下屏幕便道了声晚安。那头如往常一样应了一声，屏幕便暗了下去。

瞬间黯淡下去的房间让他突兀地感到了瘙痒难耐的渴望和失落寂寞的孤独。这种痒意从心底蹿出，像肌肤饥渴症，又像戒断毒品的后遗症，让他辗转难眠。

第二天他精神恹恹地赶去训练，训练时表现算中规中矩，可这对别人来说平平常常的表现对他来说可就不太平常了，要知道每天萨村球员们都会被队长在训练中的骚操作给惊艳到，但今天却没有。队友们露出疑惑的表情，他们的队长看起来也不像是没睡醒或者注意力不集中的问题，倒有些像电量不足——准确的说是像笼罩在欲求不满的低气压里，苏亚雷斯默默想。

月上梢头。梅西刚将餐盘放进洗碗机，手机铃声便响了起来，他用纸巾擦了擦手，拿起手机一看，是阿圭罗打来的。比平常早了些，梅西一边想着，一边迫不及待接通了电话。

“最近过得怎么样，Pa？”那头熟悉的声音却说着奇怪的话语。要知道每天晚上他们都会视频通话，有时甚至会用视频聊天来解相思之苦，今天怎么莫名其妙突然刻意拉开了他们之间的距离？

梅西只愣了一下，便瞬间猜到了对方在做什么。他淡淡回答：“挺好的，你呢？”

“你已经准备要睡觉了吧，现在挺晚了。”阿圭罗随意问道。

“是的，今天吃晚饭也很晚，”梅西依旧语气淡淡的，“都是你的错，我一直在等你。”

阿圭罗闻言心虚地摸了下鼻子，歪了歪身子解释道：“那是因为我这还有很多烂事要做，我在玩一个叫GTA的游戏，你知道的，简直和现实一样真实，你想想我必须得上Discord，我碰见一个人，简直是疯了……”他絮絮叨叨地吐槽起来，手肘撑着电竞椅扶手，又用指腹蹭了蹭挺拔的鼻梁。

他一直说着，梅西便安静地听着，配合地回答着他的问题，显得耐心极了，又温柔极了。

“你现在是在直播？”梅西假装问道，语气里却没有太多惊讶或疑惑。

阿圭罗笑着点了点头：“是的，我的粉丝都听得到你的声音。你怎么知道？”

“你搞这些都出名了，笨蛋，”梅西无奈地翻了个白眼，不过电话那头的人看不见，“你是整天都在线吗？你一上线它就通知我了。”

“也就一天一次……”阿圭罗噗嗤一声笑了出来，再次蹭了蹭鼻梁，惊喜地眨了眨眼，“你下载了Twitch？”

“嗯，上次为了看你直播下载的，我也不知道怎么搞，进去什么也看不懂，不知道怎么留言，最终总算弄明白了，你每次上线我都会收到提醒，”梅西顿了顿，“有次我看见你在直播组装一把椅子。”语气中是不太理解却能够包容对方的无奈。在这方面梅西总觉得他们是两个世界的人，阿圭罗喜欢也擅长游戏和直播等新奇的潮玩意儿，而他自己便显得有些落伍，亦或者古板，对这种时尚潮流没多大兴趣，也不太擅长。

“是电竞椅，我可以给你组装一把，坐着很舒服，”一边说着，阿圭罗还向后靠在椅背上转了转，“你可以坐在上面喝咖啡。”

我倒是想要你现在坐的这把，梅西腹诽，面上却道：“你还要直播多久？我可要打算先睡了。”细细一品，语气凉凉的。

“一会儿就下，”阿圭罗说完这句，利索地关了耳麦，压低声音调笑道，“Leo这是吃醋了？”为了防止有人解读唇语，他微微低头用手捂住了嘴巴。

没想到那头顿了一下，然后难得地坦诚：“如果我说是呢？”复又冷飕飕地说道，“游戏和我选一个吧。”

阿圭罗心头一紧，虽然梅西不是那种矫情的爱吃飞醋的人，这道送命题也不能乱答，他讨好地撒娇道：“我正在直播呢，要是现在就下了会惹来怀疑，再打一局立马下线，我保证。”说得信誓旦旦。

梅西想了想也是这个理，也不为难，便道：“行。”

“一会儿送你一个惊喜。”阿圭罗坏笑一声，便挂了。那轻挑的声线撩拨着梅西的耳朵让他耳垂泛起了红晕，心下忐忑又焦急地期待起来。

从浴室出来，也不顾还有些潮润的头发便径直躺在了床上，梅西躁动难安地翻来覆去，只不过短短十几分钟却好似等到地老天荒。明明是初夏的夜晚，他却莫名感到了冷意，那种从心底空荡荡的地方蔓延而出的冷。如果阿Kun能够抱住他……哪怕是将那个玩偶抱在怀里也好，他微微蜷缩起身体落寞地想着，头脑却又无比清晰地知道这个事实——对方正直播游戏玩得酣畅火热，根本无暇空出手去抱着那个玩偶。

或许……梅西瞥了眼床头柜最下层的抽屉，默默咽了口唾沫，那魔怔的神情就好似被禁果所引诱，犹豫不决，却又蠢蠢欲动。他甚至开始想象当那根按照对方尺寸定做的东西插进体内时能够带给他的些许慰藉。

就在他直勾勾地盯着那地方甚至快要突破心底的羞耻底线时，手机铃声突然响起让他浑身一个激灵，划开接通键看到阿圭罗的俊脸时甚至为自己刚刚的想法而感到一阵羞愧燥热。

“你的脸怎么那么红？”阿圭罗眨巴了一下眼睛，然后恍然大悟般笑道，“是迫不及待了？我瞧你都洗干净准备好了，就这么期待我的惊喜……”

“我那是热的，”梅西急忙欲盖弥彰地掩饰道，“你这满脑子龌龊思想的坏蛋。”

那头闻言只是轻笑一声，这声低笑如同柔软的羽毛挠过他的心底，带来一阵痒意。从四肢百骸传递而来的熟悉温度和触感让他身体惬意地放松下来，那点落寞和冷意消散不见，身体又在这酥痒中热度攀升，逐渐躁动起来。

“所以，你要给我什么惊喜？”他挑了挑眉，饶有兴致地问，声音里甚至带了些慵懒的鼻音。

阿圭罗一只手抱着那个与镜头前的恋人模样别无二致的玩偶，另一只手从一旁的柜子上拿过早已准备好的东西，拿到镜头前晃了晃。梅西愣了一下，没有反应过来那是什么意思，正想要开口询问，却瞧着对方那狡黠轻挑的眉眼，脑袋一开窍瞬间反应过来，立马羞得面红耳赤，吼道：“不准用那东西！会坏的！”

“放心，我不会弄疼你。”阿圭罗安抚道，不顾那头炸毛般的反对，立刻用湿润灵巧的舌头径直舔了舔人偶的私密处，直接让那头闷哼一声软了身子。梅西咬了咬唇，压抑着喘息，攥紧了枕侧的床单，呼吸逐渐粗重起来，欲望在对方的舔舐和侍弄中渐渐胀大。他甚至侧了侧脸，失神地微阖了眼眸。

直到某个冰凉的东西触碰到他的后面时，那丝凉意让他浑身一紧绷，连后穴也紧缩起来，神志瞬间清醒了片刻，咬牙切齿拒绝道：“不准……”

阿圭罗哪是会被他这毫无威慑力的反对所吓退的人，他将手中的那根沾了润滑液的棉签抵住人偶的穴口，一边出声安慰着对方一边小心翼翼地插了进去。为了避免伤到恋人，他没有用那种木棒制作的棉签，而是选择了更柔软更有弹性的空心塑料制作的。

这种前所未有的异样感让梅西微微皱了皱眉。看似柔软的无尘棉花，却比硬挺的性器更加无情，吸水后的棉花更是和柔软沾不上半点关系，粗糙而又粗大，冷冰冰地破开紧致的肉壁。润滑液的冰凉和阿圭罗掌心的温热，分别从内从外将他层层裹卷，这种冰火两重天的矛盾感更是加重了他的敏感和难耐。

在这新奇的体验和难言的羞耻中他很快攀上了顶峰，被一根棉签就玩弄到高潮的身体得到了片刻的满足，酥软无力却又餍足倦怠地瘫在柔软的衾被间。可不过须臾的喘息后，莫名的空虚感再次从身体内部传来，自己就好似化身成了一个无底洞，贪婪地想要更多的东西进来。这种感觉，就好像手机充电线仅仅5W的功率绝对难以满足电脑60W的需要。

道具毕竟是道具，哪怕带来的感觉无比逼真，那也不过是虚幻。他渴望的是阿圭罗真实的怀抱，那种肌肉紧绷的触感，肌肤相切的温度。透过屏幕所见的容颜总像隔了层纱，玩偶可以带给他近乎真实的触觉，却没办法让他沉溺在独属于对方的气息中，更遑论由五感所感受到的无数信息——胸腔中的心跳声伴随着彼此相贴所能感受到的微弱震颤，或平稳或急促的呼吸伴随着起起伏伏的胸膛，滚烫的温度伴随着流淌的热汗，黏腻的皮肤伴随着荷尔蒙的味道……这些由五感所交互而成的复杂真实是玩偶永远也无法做到的。

或许人的劣根性就是这么不得满足，得寸进尺。梅西蜷缩在被窝里自嘲般扯了扯嘴角。当他孤身独处，两人相隔遥远时，他只渴望阿圭罗常常给他打来电话，后来透过冷冰冰的屏幕他不再满足，于是渴望阿圭罗拥抱玩偶给他带来温度，现在连这点虚幻的触感也无法满足他了……

瘙痒难耐的渴望和胡思乱想的思绪将他的梦境搅碎成杂乱无章的混沌，在这若醒若睡间他忽视了某种与往常的不同，直到意识渐渐清醒。

梅西茫然地眨了眨眼，只觉得过去数个日日夜夜来的怀抱似乎有所不同，不再仅仅是一种温度和触感，还有腰肢间的紧致感，压在腿上的重量感，喷吐在后脖颈上的灼热感，以及，被褥间熟悉的气味。

他一瞬间有些发蒙，不肯相信某种可能，直到视线逐渐清晰，借着透过厚重窗帘照射进来的微弱阳光看清了此时的情况——他在阿圭罗的房间里，而房间的主人正睡在他的身旁，手臂从身后搂紧了他的腰，一只腿压在了他的身上。

如果不是他清晰地记得昨晚自己明明还睡在巴塞罗那，他一定会怀疑自己是不是失去了某段记忆，更何况有巫蛊娃娃的前车之鉴，哪怕这种可能性再匪夷所思，也是唯一的真相。

想通了这一点的梅西笑了笑，翻了个身面对着那正在熟睡的面庞，然后贪婪地亲吻上那双隐藏在胡茬中的嘴唇，调皮地双手悄悄探进睡衣肆意撩拨起来。阿圭罗一脸懵逼睁开眼时，便看见自己心心念念的恋人朝他露出一个甜蜜而又挑逗的坏笑，双腿分开跨坐在自己胯上磨蹭着他睡梦中就挺立而起得性器，呼吸一滞间也顾不得这究竟是梦境还是现实，一把捞过那劲瘦的腰肢便开始了晨间运动。

梅西餍足地眯了眯眼，侧躺在床沿边透过门缝看了眼对方在厨房间忙碌的身影，略微动了动腿，双股间的黏腻感让他有些不舒服，便不再懒床，起身洗了个澡。当他带着浑身湿气来到厨房时，阿圭罗已经准备好了简单的早餐，正准备招呼他吃早饭。

然而梅西无视了那盘看起来还算精致的吃食，径直走过去从身后抱住了对方，像只撒娇的猫一样将下巴磕在他的肩膀上，然后又将脸埋进他微卷的银色发丝间深深嗅闻。

“吸够了吗？”阿圭罗失声笑道，“我可没洗头，一股汗臭味。”

梅西没有回答，又抱了会儿才松开，阿圭罗则安静地站在那儿任由他抱着。饭后他们才想起一个严肃的问题——他该如何回巴塞罗那？今天他还要去参加训练，如果去不了，他要如何解释明明他前一天还在巴塞罗那参加训练，第二天却莫名出现在了曼彻斯特，尤其是这两座城市间的航线关闭了的情况下。

既然是通过玩偶置换才将他从巴塞罗那瞬移到了曼彻斯特，那关键点一定在玩偶身上，可是玩偶此刻却在巴塞罗那的床上，这让两人有些头疼。

“如果我亲吻玩偶的额头会让巫蛊术生效，那会不会由别人亲吻玩偶的额头就能导致这种效果失效呢？”阿圭罗提议。梅西若有所思地点了点头，便向苏亚雷斯打了电话。

苏亚雷斯听完解释时只觉得难以置信到脑壳疼，但他又有什么办法呢，只好翻墙到隔壁去拿起床上的玩偶亲了亲额头。然而什么也没发生。

三个人又商议了一阵，眼看着离训练时间越来越近了，阿圭罗甚至想干脆把一切坦白，让巴萨派专机来接梅西回去，就在他想要给巴萨教练打个电话时，梅西突然捧着他的脸颊亲吻了一下他的额头。然后，远在巴塞罗那的苏亚雷斯目瞪口呆地亲眼目睹了什么叫大变活人。

这天训练依旧不同寻常，因为巴萨球员们感受到了梅球王恐怖的统治力——他们的队长就像喝了兴奋剂不停地从他们脚下抢球然后射门，即使是人称特爸爸的小狮王也难逃被数次穿裆射门的悲惨命运。众人懵逼，唯有苏亚雷斯心累地想捂脸，他表示他什么也不想知道。

曼彻斯特的夜晚难得如此月明星稀。梅西做好了晚饭，便去叫阿圭罗吃饭，却忘了后者正在直播，他那句“还不下线吃饭？”被直播间所有粉丝都听见了。

阿圭罗心下一惊，急忙想补救措施，抬头与梅西对视了一眼，仅仅一个眼神间他们便默契十足地懂了彼此心中的想法。好在阿圭罗之前将手机关成了静音，梅西镇定自若给他打了电话，后者悄悄划开接听键然后淡定地拿到摄像头前晃了晃，说道：“Leo的电话。”

阿圭罗戴着耳机假装蓝牙接听，“马上就去……”复又佯装惊讶道，“你怎么知道我还没吃饭？”

“你今天直播比平时早，我料想你应该还没吃晚饭。”梅西站在摄像头死角，抱臂靠着墙淡淡地说。

“这么关心我？”阿圭罗嬉皮笑脸道，“正好我生日快到了，你要送我什么礼物？”

“告诉你不就少了惊喜吗？”梅西笑意盎然地反问。

“这还是我们第一次不能在一起过生日。”阿圭罗感叹道。

“是的，以前我们经常会在国家队一起过，你这次打算怎么过呢？”梅西笑着摇了摇头，无奈地配合他道。

“现在聚会不能超过四个人，也许六月一日会有新规定，到时候看吧。”阿圭罗佯装思考。

继续寒暄了几句，阿圭罗便假装挂断了电话，几分钟后也下了直播。瞧见摄像头指示灯灭了，梅西走到阿圭罗跟前，膝盖抵在他两腿间，单手撑着椅背将他压在电竞椅上，挑了挑眉道：“不能一起过生日，嗯哼？你想和谁过？”

阿圭罗笑着揽住他的腰，道：“当然是背着全世界和你一起悄悄过二人世界。”

FIN


End file.
